


Bow

by BlackPepper3964



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Deals, F/M, Gen, Humour, Making fun of Sesshoumaru, Pranks and Practical Jokes, and everyone else really
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-21
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-02-05 15:27:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 4,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1823332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackPepper3964/pseuds/BlackPepper3964
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An unusual encounter with Sesshoumaru leaves Kagome looking forward to their next meeting, what happens?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pink Bow?

Kagome tried. She really did. But then she looked again and all her efforts were for naught. Just the remembrance nearly caused her to loose her composure. She honestly did not expect her next meeting with the fearsome Taiyoukai to be like this. She was alone as he had crossed her path just when she was going for her bath. Sesshoumaru glared, his icy demeanour almost broken with this humiliation. He should have known that letting Rin do as she wanted was a bad idea, but he just couldn’t say no.  
  
“You will not speak of this to anyone, human, or I will personally tear you apart. Slowly.” Kagome nodded frantically, trying to keep the smile from erupting onto her face. He turned and left disappearing into the trees. But him turning around gave her a closer look and a small noise escaped her throat.  
  
When she was sure he couldn’t hear her, the laughter couldn’t be held in anymore and just burst from her mouth. She could cry with how funny the sight was. One thing was for sure, she would never again be able to look at Sesshoumaru the same way ever again, even if he was threatening her life with glowing green claws.  
  
The sight of Sesshoumaru, Lord of the Western Lands, most fearsome youkai in Japan, with his hair tied back with a large _**pink**_ bow would never leave her.  
  
Her laughter calmed, now only grinning, she decided that she couldn’t wait until her next meeting as she continued walking to the hot springs.  
  



	2. Reminded

The next meeting happened sooner than she had thought it would, especially knowing that Sesshoumaru knew she had seen him in such a humiliating situation that was not at all benefiting his lordly stature.   
  
One of Naraku’s puppets had appeared and attacked, but it wasn’t until after it had been destroyed that Sesshoumaru appeared from the darkness of the trees and surrounding forest. As soon as she noticed him, her lips twitched. Once. Twice. Three times before a grin took hold and she was fighting back laughter. A dark look from him only made it all the worse.   
  
Trying to distract herself, she turned and walked to Sango and Miroku, who had been injured in the short but intense battle. However, that did not stop Sesshoumaru, or anyone else for that matter, from noticing the amusement radiating from her in waves.  
  
“Onna, what is it you find so amusing?” Kagome paused in her step before turning towards him with a knowing look, now not bothering to hide the smile on her face from everyone else. “Answer this Sesshoumaru.” She looked at his hair before getting a rather odd expression on her face.  
  
“Just tell me why I should, Sesshoumaru-sama.” Inuyasha looked at her incredulously. What was she thinking?   
  
“If you give the wrong answer, this Sesshoumaru will rend you to pieces.” An almost hysterical giggle broke free of her throat before she once again composed herself. The events happening now reminded her too much of the meeting with Sesshoumaru last time.   
  
Everyone stared at the miko as she fell to her knees, trying and failing to hold in the giggles. Eventually the giggles escalated until the miko was just laughing before calming down, only to once again look at Sesshoumaru and once again start laughing.   
  
“Silence, miko.” The infuriating miko was now crying with laughter, tears streaming down her cheeks. Suddenly Sesshoumaru hoped that the saying that you could kill yourself laughing was true - the fact she was laughing at him was unbearable.   
  
“I just wish I had gotten a picture!” She gasped, finally calming down enough to talk normally - the laughing hurting her stomach and keeping her from breathing too much to continue. Then she looked at the stoic Taiyoukai and smiled mischievously. “Enjoy your time with Rin, and maybe come to visit us all afterwards.” When he snarled in rage at her words, she turned to her group. “Shall we be off then?”   
  
And with that, the troublesome miko walked away, leaving many surprised people scrambling after her. One in particular wishing to kill her, though they did not move after she had gone.  
  



	3. Dangerous Gift

He was going to murder her this time, but she just couldn’t find it within herself to care.   
  
An image of their first meeting came to mind and she almost shuddered before composing herself. The feeling of bone dripping with poison sliding over her skin was not an experience she wished to relive.   
  
_‘Haven’t you wondered why he hasn’t killed you already even though you have seen him in a humiliating predicament and laughed in his face about it afterwards?’_  
  
The voice of reason was swiftly pushed to the back of her mind, however, for more… amusing thoughts of Sesshoumaru’s face after she gave him his little present.  
  
It was a nice material and settled nicely in her bag, ready and waiting for its owner-to-be to pop by. She giggled.   
  
This was going to be so _fun_ … and she wouldn’t want to miss a single second of it.

.

.

.

.

Hence the digital camera.  
  



	4. Musings of the Other Side

Usually when Sesshoumaru needed to blow some steam, he would go to Inuyasha’s group. Beating Inuyasha always made him feel amused. It was just the way he would never give up and that he wouldn’t let his friends help him. Pfft, as if he, the Great Lord Sesshoumaru, Lord of the Western Lands would lower himself to kill a few humans and two demons for sport.   
  
But not this time. He was stressed, and his usual stress-reliever had a companion that knew something she should never have known. Going there was out of the question.  
  
So why was it his feet were moving him in that direction?  
  
Why was it that he couldn’t stop thinking about her?  
  
 _Why was she still alive?_  
  
He had answers to none of those questions. Usually, had anyone else seen him in the state he was in on that night, he would have killed them. Hell, he had killed for less than that. So  why did he just threaten her instead? Even when she had laughed in his face, he didn’t kill her. Why?  
  
Perhaps that was why his feet were moving him in the direction of his half-brother and pack - to find out why he hadn’t killed her yet, or even to kill her now. Yes, he liked the latter idea better.  
  
But there was still one problem to address: why hadn’t he killed her yet? He had killed creatures for seeing less than she had - even less than what she had said, in any of their meetings. The fact that she had addressed him without honorific was also something that many had been dead for doing. Even his _enemies_ added the honorific. To not do so was like signing your own death warrant. Well, whatever a death warrant was.  
  
He hoped there would be no embarrassment on the next ‘run-in’ with his hanyou brother’s pack - even if the miko was the only one who knew.  
  



	5. Almost

Kagome _almost_ shrieked in excitement when she felt the Taiyoukai’s aura heading in their direction. But she refrained - if only for the sake of the youkai ears in the group.  
  
Stepping from one foot to the other in anticipation, Kagome waited almost patiently for the _almost_ friendly battle to finish. As soon as it was, she stepped forward, much to the suspicion of Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha. When she got to them, she dropped her bag and took out her first aid kit, tending first to Inuyasha, then to Sesshoumaru. When he looked at her suspiciously, she merely smiled and carried on.  
  
“What? I learned long ago that you weren’t trying to kill Inuyasha.” She said low enough so only he could hear her. When he sent her a veiled, disinterested look, she just shook her head and smiled again. Maybe she wouldn’t give him his _gift_ today.   
  
“This Sesshoumaru doesn’t need your help, miko. He will heal without your help within the next hour.” Inuyasha sent a look to his older sibling, with his arms flailing about, desperately trying to warn him not to say anything. He knew the response Kagome would give, having been her target for many years.  
  
“Well then, Sesshoumaru- _sama_ ,” She said sarcastically, while Sesshoumaru was unsure whether or not to be feeling satisfaction at Kagome finally speaking his title, “Maybe next time I shouldn’t bother!” With that, she tightened the bandages too much, and then poked him in the shoulder, where the worst cut was. Sesshoumaru winced, which was barely any movement as it was, and suddenly wished he had kept quiet. Now he had a feeling of foreboding.   
  
She had _almost_ decided not to humiliate him today.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another bit of comedy and anticipation for your reading pleasure! Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> BP


	6. Quality Time

It was with viscous satisfaction when, a minute later, Kagome reached into her bag and pulled out her _gift_ and walked towards Rin and an unsuspecting Sesshoumaru. He was leaning against a trees base watching Rin collect flowers in the same area of the ‘battle’.   
  
When she reached Rin, she tapped her on her shoulder and, making sure Sesshoumaru didn’t see, handed her the material. Kagome pointed first at Sesshoumaru, then her hair. Getting the message, Rin hid the fabric in her orange kimono and carried on playing.   
  
Later that night, when everyone was still asleep, Kagome got out of her sleeping bag and crept quietly towards Sesshoumaru’s camp, which was a short distance away, with camera in hand. She made sure to be downwind, and hide her aura. From the bushes she watched as Rin went up to her Lord and asked him something. She saw Sesshoumaru look around and flare his aura quickly, looking for someone else, Kagome supposed - then she grinned when Sesshoumaru nodded almost imperceptibly.   
  
‘This is as much my gain as it is Rin’s.’ Kagome thought, snickering in her mind as she watched Rin climb behind Sesshoumaru and brush through his hair with her fingers. ‘She gets to spend some quality time with Sesshoumaru, and I get a picture that will amuse me for life. Definitely a fair trade.’  
  
Rin pulled his hair back and suddenly that foreboding feeling came back. His eyes opened - when did he close them? - and glanced around again. When Rin jumped down from her perch he patted her on the head and nudged her towards her bedding. Obediently and with a smile, she did as he had silently ordered.   
  
Once he was sure she was asleep he stood and walked out of the camp to check on his brothers pack. Just to make sure.  
  



	7. Just In Time

Kagome giggled hysterically as she ran back to camp, still keeping downwind of the Taiyoukai. She knew as soon as he had glanced around suddenly when Rin had pulled his hair back that he would check on their camp when Rin was asleep. She had gotten one picture of him when he stood up and she tried not to cry with laughter at the fact that he still tried to look dignified when he did so.  
  
Maybe, if she was lucky, and fast enough, she might get a picture of his _pretty_ hair from behind.   
  
She had just settled down in her sleeping back when his powerful aura swept over them. She knew that Inuyasha had been roused from his light sleep but he didn’t make a move, preferring to allow his companions to sleep, as he knew that they’d had a long day and would have another one tomorrow. She heard Inuyasha choke quietly and then snort.   
  
Grinning, she tried to stop laughing but couldn’t, so she acted like she talked in her sleep. She started wriggling around, giggling quietly, saying things like: “Shippou, stop it! That tickles!”   
  
Inuyasha then knew that she had something to do with his brothers appearance, because she _never_ talked in her sleep. He would question her when he left. His attention was caught when his brother turned and started leaving. He tried to stifle his snicker and managed to do so.   
  
Well, until a glint drew his gaze away from his almost totally humiliated brother. Kagome had moved quickly and quietly and once more grabbed her camera. She sat up in her sleeping bag and snapped a picture while Inuyasha was dying on the inside of laughter. She glanced at him when Sesshoumaru was out of hearing and sight range and contemplated him for a moment before deciding to lay back in her sleeping bag with a ‘good night Inuyasha’ and a ‘I’ll tell you tomorrow when we’re alone’.  
  
In all honesty, he couldn’t wait. This tale he would _definitely_ be remembering for a long time to come.  
  
The night had never passed so slowly.   
  



	8. Later

_Later_ turned out to be the next night. And by this time, Inuyasha was practically vibrating with the need to know what was going on.  
  
The explanation took longer than strictly necessary, with the both of them laughing too hard at points to even think about speaking coherently. Inuyasha loved it. He thought that his half-brother deserved this completely. Maybe now he would learn not to mess with Kagome. It took a long time for him to learn, but, in-between the sit’s and pranks that she had pulled on him, winding her up was fun.   
  
Though, he had to feel sorry for him, and when he told Kagome this, her wry look in his direction sent him over the edge once again into the realm of laughter.  
  
Unknown to them both, a figure beyond the trees had heard every word. Distantly, he wondered why he hadn’t killed them yet. His beast whispered the answer, but he ignored it. Deciding to unnerve the two, he walked toward the two at a leisurely pace. The miko noticed him first, as he had stayed downwind and behind Inuyasha. Her heart rate increased rapidly as she nudged Inuyasha to stop laughing, panicking when he just laughed harder, her eyes rapidly flicking between the stoic Taiyoukai and the laughing hanyou.   
  
Strangely enough, Sesshoumaru noticed that though she acted afraid, she was anything but. Her scent was clear. Even if he hadn’t been able to scent her, he could tell by the way her eyes sparkled - _sparkled_? Why did he think that? - with mirth, the way her lips twitched.   
  
He knew he had taken out the hideous, hideous ribbon. He wasn’t referring to the fabric - that was lovely -, he was referring to the _colour_.   
  
Keeping his expression stoic, he asked, “What was that about me, miko?”   
  
Inuyasha immediately stopped laughing and he and Kagome looked at each other in barely suppressed horror and dread as one thought filtered through both their minds.  
  
 _Busted._


	9. Oops

“Well, miko? Inuyasha?” Kagome tittered nervously and waved her hand in dismissal.  
  
“Nothing. Nothing at all.” She said at the same time as Inuyasha stated rudely, “It‘s not any of your business, bastard.”  
  
“If it is about me, it becomes my business, little brother. Miko, do not take me for a fool. You are far too nervous for it to be nothing.” Kagome laughed again.  
  
“Nervous? Who’s nervous? Not me!” _Right, well done, Kagome. It’s blatantly obvious that your nervous_.   
  
“Inuyasha, leave. I wish to… talk with the miko.” At Inuyasha’s wary look, he added, “This one shall not harm her.”  
  
“Inuyasha?” Kagome squeaked. She wasn’t so sure about being left alone with his brother.  He ignored her, only continuing to stare at Sesshoumaru. Then he laughed and stood up and began to walk away.  
  
“Keh, wench. You should have known you would eventually be caught. See you back at camp!” He didn’t get very far. She stood up, furious. Fire blazed in her eyes, making them glow. ‘ _She looks so beautiful when she’s angry_ ,’ Sesshoumaru’s beast whispered to his master. Once again he was ignored. He sighed, maybe he should try a different way to approach the subject.   
  
“Sit! Don’t call me wench, Puppy! My name is Kagome!” Inuyasha slammed to the ground. He groaned in humiliation. It was bad enough in front of their companions, but in front of Sesshoumaru? That just wasn’t fair.  
  
“Dammit, Kagome! What have I told you about sitting me?! And stop calling me a puppy!” Kagome smiled impishly. “Oh no, wench, don’t you dare!”  
  
“Aw, poor puppy. Is he grumpy? Is he?” Her sugar sweet tone quickly turned angry, as Inuyasha expected. “Maybe he needs to _sit_ in the naughty corner for a bit and _sit_ there while he thinks about what he did.”  
  
When Inuyasha didn’t move after that, her expression turned into one of fake innocence.  
  
“Oops! I think he might be unconscious! Oh _dear_.” Sesshoumaru wasn’t fooled for one minute. Her scent was extremely satisfied.  
  
‘ _She’s scary when she’s angry_.’ Secretly, Sesshoumaru agreed with his beast.  
  



	10. Wicked

With Inuyasha down for the count, Sesshoumaru knew there was now nothing that stopped him from talking with the miko. With that in mind, he composed himself and turned to said miko, who was wearing an extremely satisfied expression.  
  
“Miko.” When she pointedly ignored him, he sighed inwardly and tried again. “Kagome.” She turned to him with a bright smile.  
  
“Yes, Sesshoumaru?” Kagome’s innocent tone seemed to set something off in the Taiyoukai, for his usually blank features twisted into something she could only call wicked, and she felt her chest tighten with an unexplainable feeling.  
  
“This Sesshoumaru has decided upon your punishment for humiliating him.” Kagome’s mouth gaped open as she looked at him incredulously. Without thinking he said, “Perhaps you should close that mouth before I decide to do something with it.” His tone was undeniably wicked, deep and rumbling. Her mouth closed, but now the scent of arousal wafted off of her form. Sesshoumaru knew the monk travelling with their group had a penchant for lechery and perverseness, but he had never counted himself as that type.   
  
Now, though… well, lets just say the youkai lord would be doing it a lot more if it got the same reaction from the miko.  
  
 _‘Yes! Now we’re getting somewhere!_ ’ His beast sounded immensely satisfied, and, to be perfectly honest, he was too.  
  
“O-oh? What might that be… Sesshoumaru?” Kagome stuttered, trying to ignore the heat that curled in her abdomen.   
  
A smirk tilted Sesshoumaru’s lips as he stalked forward.   
  
Suddenly Kagome didn’t feel that her pictures was worth whatever he was going to do to her.  
  
 _‘If I was in any other situation, I would probably find this wicked being to be a God walking on earth.’_ Kagome contemplated, watching Sesshoumaru take slow, measured steps towards her, giving her the distinct impression that she was prey and he was predator.  
  
 _‘But as it is, I’m downright terrified!’_  
  



	11. Mirror

“Well, miko,” Sesshoumaru said as he continued walking. “You owe me a debt that you _will_ pay off until I deem it repaid.” Kagome’s eyes narrowed, showing no sign that she was nervous anymore.  
  
“A debt is usually when that someone had done something for you. You have done nothing for me.” The smirk he was previously wearing grew until it was a smile.  
  
“On the contrary, I have done you an immense favour. Something I wouldn’t usually grant someone else.” Kagome raised an eyebrow in a perfect imitation of himself.  
  
“Oh? What has the _great Youkai Lord Sesshoumaru_ done for a mere ningen like me?” Sesshoumaru stopped walking forwards and studied Kagome for a moment, as if he wasn’t sure that he had heard correctly, or as if he couldn’t quite believe that Kagome could be so oblivious.   
  
“This Sesshoumaru has let you live even after the humiliation he has suffered. I think that is favour enough.” Kagome rolled her eyes at his pig-headedness. _Seriously, if his ego grows anymore, he might explode…. Or put it in a different body… or even put it into a jewel or mirror he could stare at all day._  
  
Unfortunately, mental laughter is hard to contain, and tends to twist the owners expression oddly. So, when Kagome’s face twisted, Sesshoumaru felt the need to wonder if the miko was sane. And what’s worse, Sesshoumaru’s pride suffered quite the blow when Kagome burst out laughing.  
  
“Say… Sesshoumaru? Do you own a mirror?” At Sesshoumaru’s nod, Kagome’s eyes widened and she saw a mental picture of Sesshoumaru, when he was at home, just staring in the mirror when no one was looking and looking dreamily at himself. And saying stuff like: ‘Oh, Sesshoumaru! Could you get anymore handsome?’ and ‘Who the sexiest Lord of the Land? Sesshoumaru! Oh yeah.’ and doing a victory dance.  
  



	12. Hairy Threats

Sesshoumaru, in all honesty, had no idea why the miko had suddenly burst out laughing, asked a random question, then started laughing even harder than before. Though one thing was certain. It was about him. He seemed to be the only thing the miko laughed about nowadays.

“Miko, cease laughing.” It didn’t help. In fact, it seemed to make her worse. “Do you like your hair, miko?” She slowed down a bit, now only giggling quietly as she looked at him in confusion.

“Of course I do.”

“If you are not silent, then you will be getting a very short haircut.” Kagome looked at the Taiyoukai incredulously. Was he actually serious? What kind of threat was that? Though, looking at his own hair… perhaps it was a valid one.

“You’re kidding… right?” A bored look was all she got in response. She gaped at him. “Oh my God! You’re actually serious about that!” Then she started to giggle again. Images of him walking into a hairdressers but then being chased around the shop by people with scissors while screaming, ‘Noooo! Don’t cut my precious!’ ran through her head, but this time she controlled it, trying to lessen the threat to her own hair.

“Now then, miko, you will do as I tell you.” A hysterical giggle left Kagome, leaving the Lord wondering after her sanity. Again.

“And what is it you want from me, Sesshoumaru?” A grin slowly creeped up on Sesshoumaru’s face.

“I want you to do the ultimate prank on my half-brother and then stay with me for exactly nine months.” An evil cackle Naraku would be proud of escaped Kagome’s lips as she thought of ideas for the ultimate prank on Inuyasha and then all the chaos she could wreak on Sesshoumaru’s home. And he probably had servants! She suddenly couldn’t wait.

“Silence that infernal cackling, miko.” A grin was his response.

“Of course, lest my hair suffer the consequences.” Kagome said in a mock-serious voice.

In his mind, Sesshoumaru wondered what exactly he had done.


	13. Foreboding Feelings

Sesshoumaru had left shortly after Kagome’s agreement to his terms and with such an air that suggested that he was satisfied. This left Kagome to drag Inuyasha’s unconscious body back to camp. His really, really heavy body.

“He could’ve helped me. Arrogant jerk.” She grumbled to herself as she sat down by the fire, ignoring the rest of the groups' inquisitive glances as to why Inuyasha was unconscious and making sure they didn‘t hear her.

Eventually the group deduced that Inuyasha had merely annoyed Kagome enough that she sat him until he passed out. Which was actually the truth.

When the inu hanyou finally awoke, Sango, Miroku and Shippou were asleep, Kirara resting in between the pervert and the slayer. Kagome was still awake, scheming - not that he knew that. He groaned as he sat up.

“Oi, Kagome!” He shouted quietly. “Why did you do that?” Kagome turned toward him and the look in her eyes gave him shivers.

“Because you called me a wench, dog boy.” A grin spread on her face as she spoke, giving her a creepy look. Inuyasha stayed silent after that and jumped into a tree, not facing her the rest of the night. But he still couldn’t help taking little glances now and again. Especially when she starting chuckling under her breath. Sometimes she would glance at him and laugh before writing something down in the note book she had gotten out sometime during the night.

Whatever she was planning, it had something to do with him. And when Inuyasha felt danger, he was never wrong, whether it was life-threatening or not.

A feeling of foreboding washed over him as he looked at Kagome, and he knew instinctively that keeping his distance would be for the best right now.


	14. Planning

From that day onwards, Inuyasha avoided Kagome, and Kagome went for longer and longer baths each night. Two weeks later, with a thoroughly confused Sango, Miroku, Shippou and Kirara, Kagome was taking two-hour baths (or longer) and she and Inuyasha had formed a sort of distance between each other.

Kagome schemed and planned, randomly bursting out in diabolical laughter. Inuyasha was the one that mainly kept the distance, instinct making him more and more agitated each time she laughed. It got to the point where whenever she took longer in a bath, he found himself thanking Kami for the relaxation time.

They continued to travel long distances, with Kagome telling them where to go for the jewel shards. Soon Sesshoumaru stopped by, wanting to know when, exactly, she was going to do this prank. She let out a low laugh that chilled his blood and told him that the plan was in motion. All he had to do was to find a witch or sorceress and tell Kagome where she was so she could lead the hunters in that direction for the final stage of her plan. He agreed to do so, and disappeared, leaving her to do as she wished.

It was many days before Sesshoumaru met with her again. And, to her untold embarrassment, she was bathing at the time. He told her that if she went in the north-westerly direction, she should find what she was looking for in the next few days. After her given information, she dismissed Sesshoumaru by turning her back and laughing lowly, making him wonder if leaving this totally in her hands was a good idea. Even commissioning her to do this seemed a little unwise now.

Kagome went back to camp happier that night, making Sango, Miroku and Kirara, as Shippou was already asleep, wonder what got her in such a good mood.

Inuyasha, however, sensed impending doom and clenched his teeth, dreading the next few days.

And rightly so, too.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed!
> 
> BP


End file.
